


Are You Sure You're an Archaeologist?

by OzTheSpaceWizard



Series: Metall/u/rgy [25]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Atlantis, Exploration, F/F, Nudity, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzTheSpaceWizard/pseuds/OzTheSpaceWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the /u/ anon who helped me out with my errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are You Sure You're an Archaeologist?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the /u/ anon who helped me out with my errors.

“All I’m saying is just don’t get too excited.” Lutecium warned her.

“Why shouldn’t I? I’ve got a really good feeling about this one!” Argon answered.

“You said the same thing about the last few, and do you remember how they ended?”

“You said that you haven’t seen any reports on it though.”

“Just… don’t get too excited please?” Lutecium appealed to her. “I can’t stand it when you come back heartbroken.” She added.

“I’ll be okay.” Argon assured her before she left.

Argon loved her archaeology outfit; whenever she wore it, she felt like adventure was rushing to meet her. Argon had been preparing for the adventure of her lifetime ever since she had first read stories about the archaeologists that acted like treasure hunters. It had been her dream to find some kind of unexplored ancient ruins with some kind of ancient artifact hidden within and be praised by her peers. Sadly whenever she would find out about one of these places, she would be too late. Archeologists would already have been combing the area and the excitement would disappear along with the mystery. This time though she wouldn’t be held down by whatever safety protocols were in place. Upon arriving at the airport Argon quickly found the pilot she had hired and confirmed that she was the client. 

After a long flight Argon was greeted by a couple of the locals who were waiting for her. “Greeting Ms. Argon, how are you?” The larger of the two asked as she approached.

“I’m doing well how are you?” Argon answered as they shook hands.

“Things have been…” The woman paused, trying to find the right word. “Okay.” She finished.

They let go of each other and began to walk to the vehicle. Argon jumped in the backseat with her bag and satchel as the two took their seats at the front. The crew made small talk as they drove away from the airstrip. After about a half-hour at full speed they arrived at an expansive forest. The older woman parked the car and the girl in her early twenties got out of the passenger seat and motioned for Argon to follow. “You’re not coming?” Argon asked.

“I will wait here… can’t let car hurt.” the woman answered as she waved goodbye to Argon.

As they trekked into the woods her guide suddenly looked back in the direction they came from. “Alright, stay close to me and try not to make too much noise.” The guide warned her.

“Wow you’re really good. How long have you been speaking my language?” Argon asked.

“I grew up learning both my language and yours.” She replied.

“Then why didn’t you do the talking? No offense to the other woman, but you’re much better.”

“I would embarrass her.” She answered as she ducked underneath a log.

They eventually made their way to what looked like a mountain. “The mountains didn’t look that large from the plane.” Argon remarked as she gawked.

The guide continued until she found some tracks. She then began to stare at the ground until it would reveal it’s secrets. She must’ve been really scary because it only took a few seconds for the ground to admit what it knew; apparently in the form of a connect the dots puzzle. She rose from her crouched position and began to creep along while making sure the ground wasn’t leading her into some kind of ambush. However nature’s cunning plan to steal her lunch money was foiled by the fact that neither rock nor boulders can’t move on their own. The guide picked up what seemed to be a branch and wedged it between two rocks. The rock moved with much less effort than either had anticipated. As she rested the fake slab of stone against a nearby boulder Argon noticed that it was on hinges. As Argon stepped down to the second stair she noticed the girl wasn’t coming with. “Aren’t you coming?” Argon asked.

“I’ll wait here, you’re the one who wanted to do the exploring remember.” She reminded Argon.

“Just don’t leave me behind.”

“I won’t wait here forever.”

Argon took off her pack and began to search through it. As she handed the girl a spare walkie-talkie she told the girl that she would call. The guide sat on the other slab as Argon walked further down the stairs. Although crystals embedded in the walls kept everything well lit, Argon still gripped her flashlight tightly as she descended. After walking down stairs for an unknown amount of time the entrance was no longer visible even though everything was well lit. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs Argon was staring into a entrance hall that would make Gold jealous… when it was in its prime.

Though the stone and ivory had become tarnished with age the hall had still left Argon awe-struck. Argon walked over to a collapsed wall and shone her flashlight in the hole; only to reveal a tunnel that seemed to be natural. She began to examine the statues and pillars with the intensity of somebody trying to avoid making eye contact with an ex.

She wasn’t sure what the writing above the archway said but she assumed that it was a type of “welcome to:” sign and was surprised to see that it seemed to be an older dialect of the native language. As she stepped through the archway the well illuminated city made up for the fact that she had to walk down more stairs. Little canals seemed to run throughout the city with little wooden bridges that crossed them. Argon was immediately surprised when she noticed that the wooden slats that made the walkway seemed fresh. She had expected the wood to have the strength of cardboard but her boots thumped against it nicely. When Argon remembered that her guide might find some clues topside she grabbed her walkie-talkie and tried to contact her. The wood looked as if it were cut recently and that made Argon suspicious.

Argon had wished that she hadn’t even bothered as she realized that she was too deep to connect to her. So like a completely rational and intelligent person she decided to figure if anyone else was there even though she was unarmed. However when she decided to rub a couple of brain cells together she figured that she should lure the unknown person. As she began to wander around to find something that was crumbling; the metal framing on a bridge gave out. Argon flailed around in the little canal until she managed to get her feet planted and began to escape.

After she kicked off of the bottom Argon broke the surface quicker than she had imagined. Panic filled her for only a moment as she began to plunge downward. All of the hours she spent swimming had come back to mock her as her feet hit the bottom of the canal again and the water only came up to her hips. She couldn’t believe how cold she felt as she crawled out onto the sidewalk and began to pant as she lay sprawled on the ground. “Miss are you okay?” a voice yelled as it quickly approached.

Argon’s eyes bulged as she realized that she had been found. Though the voice sounded concerned Argon was sure that she was going to be killed. The treasure hunter quickly rushed to Argon’s side and crouched. “C’mon Miss we have to get you dry.” The stranger stated while she helped Argon off of the ground.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Argon whispered as she shivered.

“You must be absolutely freezing!” The stranger exclaimed as she felt Argon’s hand.

She leaned Argon against a nearby wall and pulled off her own top. The stranger wrapped it around Argon’s upper body while Argon weakly protested. In any other situation Argon would have been made extremely uncomfortable by a shirtless girls but she was far too weak. She wrapped her hands in the sleeves as the person guided her along and soon they entered a strange building. The stranger sat Argon down before she threw more wood into the fireplace. When the person went to tend to Argon things got a bit weird… the stranger had a towel which she got from a nearby cabinet and set it on the little table next to her. She then apologized to Argon before she started to remove her clothes.

Even though Argon knew that she would have to get out of her wet clothes in order to get warmed up she still put up a weak resistance. As Argon’s clothing sat in a stiff and angular pile, the stranger began to dry her off with the towel. The stranger seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that she was shirtless and not wearing a bra as she thoroughly dried Argon. Argon was handed a blanket to cover up with before she left Argon alone and shivering while still too cold to feel violated. After a minute or two the stranger reappeared with what looked to be an old version of a mattress. She dragged it to the fireplace and flopped it down as close as she felt safe to. Argon’s savior/captor helped her over to the mattress and laid her down on it before adjusting the blanket to cover her before she left again. As Argon pulled the blanket over her head she noticed that her clothing was gone; which would have alarmed her if she could think and breathe at the same time. The stranger came back again but this time she was holding an even larger and heavier blanket, actually it might’ve qualified as a quilt but that’s not important.

After disappearing yet again leaving Argon buried under two blankets with enough weight between them to trap a puppy the stranger reappeared again… this time completely nude. Although Argon was having trouble rubbing enough brain cells together to form a thought, this still made her uncomfortable. However, not enough brain cells could work together to predict what was next: the stranger slid under the covers with Argon and laid right next to her, which wasn’t even the most embarrassing part. That came whenever the naked stranger scooted herself over to the freezing woman and basically spooned with her. Argon rationally understood that the stranger was using body heat to warm her, but that didn’t help Argon when she began to feel better. It did work, and after an undisclosed amount of time Argon began to sweat and stopped shivering.

However this left her with another predicament that wasn’t life threatening but still painfully awkward. Even though the nude stranger had been careful not to touch any erogenous areas, Argon was still dreading having to tell the woman that she felt better. Argon was the type of person who would never wear a skirt because she didn’t feel comfortable; which meant she was so far out of her comfort zone that she should’ve sent a postcard. Argon figured she would try to play it off casually as she opened her mouth to speak. “Oh, you’re finally sweating! That’s good, I’ll go see if your clothes are dry yet.” The stranger caught Argon off guard with her sudden outburst.

Argon decided to remain silent as the woman quickly slid off the mattress while making sure to keep the warm air in the blankets. Argon immediately regretted turning towards the door when she remembered that the stranger was completely nude, though she was relieved when the person came back fully dressed. “I’m sorry but your outer clothing didn’t dry completely; but your underwear is dry now.” She informed Argon as she handed them to her.

“Thank you for everything.” Argon replied as she tried to keep hidden while taking the undergarments.

“It’s no problem. I would make you something but… my cooking is awful.” 

Argon began to slip the underwear on under the blanket and was finished before the stranger reappeared with a cup of water. Argon checked the cup for rust before downing it in a single gulp. However as Argon noticed the numerous scars on her arms the stranger went from savior to captor in the matter of moments. “So, what brings you here?” The stranger asked as she sat down where she had dried Argon.

“My name is Argon and I’m an archaeologist.” Argon stated.

“I’m so sorry that I forgot! My name is Orichalcum but you can call me Ori. It’s so nice to meet you.” The stranger who called herself Ori said before she walked over to Argon and held her hand out.

Argon was still trying to hide herself as she carefully shook Orichalcum’s hand. “What are you doing here?” Argon asked after Ori had returned to her seat.

“I live here.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to be a burden on the village.”

They chatted for a little bit about boring things until Ori went to check on Argon’s clothing again. When she brought back Argon’s clothes she handed them to her and sat back down in her seat. Argon had a bit of trouble working her extremities into their appropriate slots but she eventually got fully dressed. Argon lifted the covers off of herself and began to pace and stretch as soon as she was off of the mattress. With the size of the place Argon would have to return with a small team but she knew that she would also feel guilty since this was Ori’s home. “You should come live with me!” Argon proposed.

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden.” Orichalcum immediately answered.

“It won’t be a problem, the place I live is huge.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.”

Argon’s savior paused for a moment to consider; however after a few moments she ended up accepting. The stranger left the room to gather her stuff, and after a few minutes she returned causing Argon to run out the door as soon as she did. As Argon ran she was yelling various profanities and kept checking behind her to make sure the psychopath wasn’t following her. She ducked between two buildings and began to make her way towards the entrance as quietly as she could. However the villain snuck up on Argon with enough skill to make the rocks jealous. If she wanted to Ori could steal her lunch money and Argon knew it. When Orichalcum asked what Argon was doing, the lady ran away from her and into a dead end. As Argon pleaded for Ori to not hurt her she finally realized that Argon was afraid of her sword. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Ori apologized as she slid the sword to Argon.

Argon’s panic quickly left as she picked up the sword. “So you’re not going to kill me?” Argon asked as she held it by the sheath.

“Of course not!” Ori answered.

By the time they made it up to the entrance it was late at night and the guide had left. Orichalcum led the way and eventually got them to a nearby town. It was very early in the morning when they knocked on the door of a house, and it showed clearly on the faces of its occupants. When they finally managed to contact Lutecium she was grateful to hear that Argon was okay and contacted the pilot. The plane eventually arrived along with the reward that went to her guide and the driver.

**Author's Note:**

> After a little bit of research I found that the method of rewarming (body warmth while nude) someone used in this is actually not complete bullshit... strange huh?


End file.
